<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the chaotic misadventures of syn &amp; juni by Haelo, VanitasMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087308">the chaotic misadventures of syn &amp; juni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelo/pseuds/Haelo'>Haelo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitasMoon/pseuds/VanitasMoon'>VanitasMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelo/pseuds/Haelo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanitasMoon/pseuds/VanitasMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts off as two young girls, one more willing than the other, searching for their missing fathers begins to unravel even more mystery. They deal with beasts and men alike, clues as sparse as quests are dense. Follow along for the misadventures of Junipry the flower loving optimist and Synnove the living embodiment of a storm cloud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! We have a carrd for a cute add-on of Syn's journal, translated by Juni (of course). We hope you find it as enjoyable as we do!</p><p>Syn's Journal @ https://musingsofsyn.carrd.co/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't very well be serious Juni." Worried flashes in pink eyes as it always does at the redhead across from her on the docks.</p><p>"I'm very much serious Syn!" The redhead jumps up, hand coming up to shield her eyes from the sun as she looks over the sea, "Dad and Red are out there all by themselves and I'm worried!" She turns to her friend who's still seated on the docks, "Surely you're worried as well."</p><p>"Of course I'm worried! But we can't be making rash decisions! What're we to do you s'pose? Walk up to every random stranger and ask 'have you seen a large boat 'round ere with two men aboard?'" She one knee now, ready to bolt at the next sign of insanity Juni will probably begin to display.</p><p>Juni's not backing down, a look of triumph on her face as one fist finds it's place on her hip, holding up her index finger on the other, "O contrare," she begins, "there's an adventurer's guild in Limsa that Dad and Red used to take up odd jobs for during the off season. Surely if anyone knows where to find a boat it'll be them." She shrugs off, as if she's said nothing of consequence, nothing so crazy as to rock both of the girl's worlds off course.</p><p>Now Syn's on both feet, gloved hands gripping at the hem of her coat. Her eyes are downcast, that same worried expression she has becoming more pronounced and even Juni can tell at any minute the older girl's going to start crying. One of Juni's sunkissed hands lands on Syn's shoulder, "C'mon, what else are we gonna do? Sit around on these old docks and wait forever for them to come back?"</p><p>"It was a perfectly fine idea to me in honestly." Is her mumbled reply, something that causes a bell like laugh to fill the air on Juni's behalf. </p><p>"It's an adventure! What would Wyn say if he knew we were sulking on the docks instead of making our own path?" Syn doesn't want to relay that she thinks Eadwyn's input would weigh much on her, not so much as a letter coming in the past 5 years since he left and the moon fell. She doesn't get much time to lament, Juni being surprisingly strong for her size as she practically drags Syn down the docks, "Go pack and we'll meet back here!" She says cheerfully as she runs up the road to her house, leaving the older girl to try and find a way to make her feet move in the direction of her own house.</p><p>Juni's bag is almost full not even a full five minutes after she enters the house. Fingers dance around tiny glass bottles filled with herbs from the gardens as she debates between them. She chucks things in as she goes, mindful of where she's going and what she needs though she overestimates quite a bit. It's once she can almost see the seams begin to rip that she closes the top, glancing at the purple carbuncle that had been laying in a lackadaisical manner on the floor, "C'mon buddy, we gotta get going befor Syn changes her mind." She giggles.</p><p>Over at Syn's house the energy is not matched by any means. There is no carbuncle to talk her troubles out to. No high spirits, no hopes. There is but a girl gripping a crocheted blanket that lay on the back of the couch with such strength in her gloved hand she'd almost fear it'd rip. A mental battle of wanting to stay safe in the little bubble they'd created and the need to protect Juni on this mad adventure because even the gods know she needs it (various memories of Juni tripping over the docks or making it in with pirates are the first thing to her mind). There's an old journal on her lap, a pen dangling from her hand</p><p>She's drawn out of her state by yelling, very much belonging to the only person who'd be brave enough to be doing so outside the Yaeger residence. Her 'packing time' is cut short it seems, so she finishes her writing and throws the first things she can find in a bag and makes for the door, her mom's old axe in hand.</p><p>Outside, with no realization of how loud she's yelling, Juni stops turning to the carbuncle at her feet, "It's very unlike Syn to be untimely." She sighs, fearing the worst. It's only when the black haired girl emerges for the old ship lap house that Juni's smile reappears, "I knew you wouldn't change your mind!" Juni yells, hands cupped around her mouth to amplify the already loud voice that makes Syn wince slightly.</p><p>"Someone's gotta keep you alive." Syn smiles, briefly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. The Chase That Led Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's terribly dark in here!" Juni called out to Syn, who somehow managed to make herself smaller than the younger girl by curling in on herself the more they walk, "What kind of a 'thug' operation could even be conducted down here if I can't see 2 fulms in front of my own face?" Juni questioned out loud.</p><p>Syn nervously glanced around, hands tightening around the handle of her axe, "Perhaps the sort that we shouldn't be butting our heads into?" She said, voice shaky. She added dark grottos to the list of unacceptable areas to be in, her vision barely catching the movement of Bogy's that hovered dumbly 'round the area. </p><p>"Nervous?" Juni questioned, the sound of her heels spinning in the dirt alerting Syn that she turned around. Her eyes were better in this dark underground even if she complained about it. Green eyes wondered up, catching the words on the stone tablet that was at the center of the cave, beginning to read, "Hm. 'I am the waves that bear. I am the winds that guide. I am the evening stars.'"</p><p>"'I am the morning sky. I am born of the sea. And there shall I die.'" Syn finished, repeating from memory as she shuffled towards the other girl, "T's what father and mother always used to repeat as they gazed out before one of father's trips. Sailor's Requiem."</p><p>"Used against misfortune when out in the water-"</p><p>"And a prayer-" Both girls spun around, Juni more gracefully than Syn, in the direction of the new voice, "that the souls of those who perish on land might find their way back to the sea."</p><p>"And who might you be?" The black haired girl asked, shuffling forward slightly, a mixture of worry and determination somehow mixing together on her face.</p><p>"Just one on the trail of the kidnappers. I surmise you must be those two adventures that I'd seen wandering around Summerford farm." The white haired Miqo'te spoke in an amused tone.</p><p>"That doesn't ans-" Syn cut off as a the sound of large footsteps came rushing forward, Juni catching sight of a large and frenzied goobue rushing forward.</p><p>"Such questions may have to wait." The miqo'te spoke, "We must attend to the task at hand first!" She said readying a staff.</p><p>---</p><p>The goobue was dealt with, a waste of energy if you asked either of them.</p><p>Syn was on hands and knees, axe in front of her as she caught her breath, muttering about "What did I get myself into..?"</p><p>"Yeesh... too much aether used." Juni sighed, falling on her backside with a huff, a little lilac carbuncle snuggling up to her side.</p><p>The Miqo'te chuckled, "Exhausted? After one little battle?" causing the other two to pout. She stood up, pulling a blade from behind her back, "See this blade? T'would appear our culprits are seafaring men of some persuasion... piratical being the most probable."</p><p>"Pirates?" Juni and Syn echoed, looking between each other. A groan came from the latter as Juni sat up, "So it was rough thugs?" She looked at her companion, "Another adventure is afoot!"</p><p>"I knew..." Syn lifted up, sighing, "Of course it was going to be pirates."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III. Of Loams and Oranges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's cold that night, the ocean breeze coming through the window, blowing the light curtains. Two girls occupy the room, both on the same quest but with no leads; one's wrapped up and cocooned in several blankets at the end of the bed, the other humming along as she turns the pages of the book she's reading at the head of the bed. Between them sleeps a purple carbuncle, it's snores being the only thing that fills the silence beyond the hums. </p><p>"Hey Juni..." A voice speaks from beneath the mass of blankets, causing the humming to stop.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Are we doing the right thing?" There's shuffling, the closing of a book, and Synnove can tell the other is sitting up more.</p><p>"What do you, exactly?" There's no accusations in her voice, only genuine curiosity as the other twiddles her thumbs beneath the mass, "I would assume trying to find out what happened to our fathers would fall under the list of 'things that are right to do'." The girl mused, a finger to her chin, "You do have the odd habit of overthinking things." </p><p>This roundabout explanation did not calm the storm in the elder one's mind in the slightest.</p><p>"I mean," Syn started again, "the entire time we've been here we've been delegated to menial side tasks by a madman-"</p><p>"Madman by your standards." Juni interjected, making Syn bolt up, the mass of covers falling from her. The speed at which she'd reacted caused one blanket to still cover the right side of her face. This of course caused Juni's hand to fly up and stifle the chuckle she almost let out at the very childish sight.</p><p>"My standards are very acceptable, thank you very much."</p><p>"Oh but of course." Juni said, still trying to hide her laughter, "Please. Continue." She motioned with her hand.</p><p>The older girl's shoulders untensed, relaxing against the foot board of the bed, "Every task we're given seems to get us absolutely nowhere in terms of clues. It's just one big cycle of never ending tasks."</p><p>"This is true. But it just adds to the great big adventure we're having."</p><p>Syn sighed, "As usual, you are annoyingly positive about our predicament."</p><p>She received a shrug from the younger girl, "Well with you being Little Miss Storm Cloud, one of us has to be the ~radiant~ sunshine."</p><p>"And how radiant you are." Syn replied maneuvering herself back into her very comfortable position between the blankets, "Now if only your radiance could find us any clues."</p><p>"We can't be that far off." Juni hummed. There was a silence between them, Syn thinking Juni had finally given up on the conversation considering how negative the older girl'd been. Sleep was catching up to her, legs sore from running to and fro within Middle La Noscea--while her short nap in the grass had been peaceful, it'd hadn't compared to an actual bed. She was almost there when Juni spoke, "I figure within the next 3 day's we'll find something."</p><p>It was too much, even Syn couldn't handle it, starting off with a small chuckle as it began to grow into such a laugh she was sure any neighbors they had would file a complaint. She lifted up, Juni bewildered as the apparent break in her friend's usual gloomy demeanor, "I must say this is the first time I've seen you cry while laughing, a disturbing sight if I may say so." </p><p>"Hm?" Syn lifted a hand to her face, feeling little lines down her face. Her laughter had died down, ever so slightly, "I think the idea we might get killed because of a hunch you have finally broke me."</p><p>"Not sure that's something to laugh about..." Juni huffed, "Should I get you some water?"</p><p>"Perhaps a small rock to knock me out with?" </p><p>"Afraid not, can't have you being concussed when we have an adventure to be on." She moved forward, hands out to push Syn back into her cocoon, "Back to sleep with you, lest the fae eat what's left of your brain."</p><p>Letting herself be pushed, Syn laughed, "Ah yes, the fae, the fae are what I fear and not the dreaded pirates."</p><p>"I'm sure they like brains too." The younger girl returned to her spot at the head of the bed. </p><p>"Pretty sure they'd take yours first."</p><p>Once again Juni began to hum, "They'd have to get past your axe first." The carbuncle decided to prop it's head up, "Yes and you too~" She cooed.</p><p>Syn sighed, "While I can't say I'm satisfied, it pleases me to know at least your abstinence from rational thinking is leading you somewhere." Once more a small, very Syn-like, smile crept onto her face.</p><p>"I'll take that as the best compliment you've given me in the past 3 days!" The other giggled.</p><p>"Tomorrow? Clues?"</p><p>"Tomorrow~! Clues~!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>